


In Good Company

by A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, I do what I want, Link is a chaotic bastard boy but he's my chaotic bastard boy, Tags will be added as I see fit, Zelda that's how, canon-divergent, expect sporradic updates, how is Link not dead, no beta we die like men, this is a passion project y'all, written entirely for me, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell/pseuds/A_Cloudy_Day_In_AU_Hell
Summary: When Link woke up in a strange chamber without so much as a memory of how he got there, he expected to face whatever terrifying fate awaited him alone.He wasn't expecting to see a girl in the same scenario just outside the door.In which Zelda is also placed in the Shrine of Ressurection and the author pushes canon off a cliff.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this hellhole of an AU! The idea came from a comic that I haven't seen in a while and can't really point you in the direction of, but with a twist! Headcanons and side-OCs and canon divergence, oh my!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, but at the end of the day, this is a for me project. If it's not your thing then that's fine, but for the love of god, please don't give me shit for it. It'll just waste both of our time and will probably just go ignored by me, so why bother? Having said that, let's actually get into the fic now, alright? Happy reading!

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this. ___

__The princess was a mess. Her once pristine white dress was now muddied, torn, and burned. Dirt and wounds littered her body. Her hair was falling out of its braid and into her face._ _

__Still, she looked downright sparkling compared to the barely-breathing knight she was kneeling next to. Tears fell onto the unconscious hero's marred tunic as Zelda sobbed uncontrollably. "Link, please! Please wake up!" she pleaded, knowing it was futile. Even if Link got up, he wouldn't have the strength to flee all the way to Hateno, and with her wounds, there was no way Zelda would be able to carry him. And so she had no choice but to pray, to hope beyond hope that some miracle would allow him to hold on, that someone would come to help before it was too late._ _

__The gods were not kind that night._ _

__By the time two Shiekah scouts arrived, Link's breathing had stopped altogether. Zelda, bleeding out and delerious from exhaustion, barely managed to convey a few coherent phrases._ _

__"Shrine of Ressurection... return the sword... _Hurry! _"___ _

____Then the princess fell, and Hyrule braced itself for the Calamity's wrath._ _ _ _


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for misunderstanding something as suicide. It's a mistake and nothing actually happens, but I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. ^^'
> 
> So italics in HTML are tricky and only some of them worked for some reason? Fixed it before posting tho, note to self NEVER use HTML again until I understand it lmao
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the comments on the prologue! I'm glad you're interested, and I hope I can meet your expectations! Ily all and enjoy the chapter! <3

_"...Open your eyes..."_

He almost didn't hear the voices at first, their whispered words drowning in the sound of draining water. In its absence, the chilled air kissed his bare skin, stealing the heat from his body. He opened his eyes and was immediately met with blinding blue lights assulting his vision. As he squinted, his first conscious thought surfaced, along with a wave of deep, existential dread.

_Who--and where--am I?_

Try as he might, the only things he could summon were more questions. Surely he had a name, right? A family? A home?

_...Wake up, Link..."_

The voices again, louder this time. Link... Was that his name? "Link..." The name felt familiar on his tongue, and something clicked when he said it out loud. This was his name. Well, there was one question solved, but what about the others?

Link sat up and looked around the room. Everything appeared to be made out of stone, with strange blue patterns and dim blue lights. Besides the tub that Link had found himself in, the only thing in the room was a strange pedestal. _______"Take that,"_______ the voices urged, _______"It will help you face your upcoming trials."_______ As he made his way over to the pedestal, the newly-awakened amnesiac thought about these voices. Though he didn't know how many of them there were, Link did know that they sounded masculine--call it a gut feeling, whatever. But who were they? If they were even people at all...

Link shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. Questions could wait until he got out of here. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Wherever here is...____________

"Focus," he scolded himself, bringing his hands to his face and smacking his cheeks twice. No time for this. Link started as an object raised itself out of the pedestal. _______________This must be what they wanted me to take,_______________ Link thought, then chuckled. Of course it was--what, was he just going to take the _________________pedestal _?__________________ As he grabbed the object, the voices came again.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"That is called a Sheikah Slate,"___________________ they informed him, _" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It should look familiar to you."_____________________ And it did, but Link had no idea why. He had no time to think on it, however, as what he had assumed to be part of the wall had started to raise and form a doorway. With no better options available, Link exited the chamber and entered a hall.

Then almost tripped over himself in surprise. 

Entering the hall from the opposite side was a girl with long, dripping-wet golden hair. Some instinct from his past life told Link to avert his eyes, since her clothing was similar to his own. That is to say, the bare minimum. She started, eyes wide. "Ah!" the stranger exclaimed.

"I, uh...I'm sorry?" Link apologized awkwardly and without knowing why, suddenly acutely aware of how little he wore. The ground must have seemed extremely interesting, as a long moment passed in which both of them did nothing but stare at it. The girl broke the tense silence by clearing her throat and speaking first.

"It's...fine. But who are you, and do you know how I got here?"

Link let out a slightly amused huff. "Honestly, I'd like to know that too. My name's Link, but other than that, I don't know anything. You?" He looked up, making sure to maintain eye contact.

"I'm Zelda. At least, that's what I was told..." Zelda trailed off, looking thoughtful. She shook her head, sending water droplets flying everywhere. "Sorry about that. It seems like we're in the same boat, though."

Link nodded. "Seems like it." He then noticed a couple of chests nearby. Zelda noticed and followed his gaze, curious, then started walking towards one of them. She opened it after a moment and sighef in relief.

"Clothes, thank goodness." She quickly pulled on the shirt, pants, and boots. "Well? How do they look?"

"Er, small," Link replied, opening the other chest. There were clothes in this one, too, as well as a few leather pouches and belts. He put them on, noting how tight and threadbare the clothes were. They must have been old. Sliding the Slate into one if the pouches, he looked up. Apparently there had been some in Zelda's chest as well, as she was fiddling with the buckle for one around her waist.

"Got it!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist triumphantly. "But what do we do now...?"

Link looked around. There was a door like the one he'd came through, although it was notably larger, but how would it open...? Something glowing orange rather than blue caught his eye. "It's another one of those pedestals..." Link muttered, walking over to it. _The Sheikah Slate had something to do with the last door opening, so maybe..._ He grabbed the slate and looked at it thoughtfully for a second.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"Apparently it's called a 'Sheikah Slate'? I'm not sure what it does, but apparently it's useful. And when I grabbed it, the last door opened, so maybe if I..." he held the slate up to the pedestal tentatively. The thing chimed, and the ground started to shake violently. Link reached for the only other human presence in the room, latching onto Zelda's arm. By the time the quake settled down, he realized that she had grabbed his as well. The two separated and composed themselves. "...I guess we should be heading out, then," Link said after an awkward beat. Zelda nodded and smoothed her shirt.

"Y-yeah," she replied. As the duo approached the doorway, a bright light flashed. Link shielded his eyes as the voices rang out again, louder than ever. 

_"A great darkness is growing, straining against the chains that restrain it. You are the light that will shatter this darkness. Hyrule needs you, Link..."_ And then they faded away, leaving Link incredibly confused.

When he looked over to Zelda, she wore a similar expression. "Hey, Link? There's something I've been meaning to ask you," she said.

"Shoot."

"Did you start hearing...never mind, it's probably nothing."

Link's eyes widened. So he wasn't the only one? He supposed it made sense. "You hear them too?"

Zelda was visibly surprised. "I--yes. But I think we have more important things to worry about." She turned her gaze to the wall in front of them.

"I think I can climb that, what about you?" Link asked. He seemed to be pretty muscular, but Zelda was less so. "If you can get up halfway, I should be able to help you up..."

And that was exactly what happened, though Zelda was heavier than she looked and almost pulled Link off the top of the ledge. They made it, though, and after a quick breather, they were outside. The fresh air felt absolutely _amazing_ , and Link took a moment to just stand there, on the edge of a higher cliff, soaking it in. They seemed to be in a wooded area, and some kind of village was nestled in a tiny, crescent-shaped valley. There were stone ruins of some kind everywhere. Link was dragged out of his thoughts by a shout nearby. 

"OH MY GODDESS DON'T DO IT PLEASE!!"

Link and Zelda both whirled around to see who was shouting and saw a frantic-looking teenage girl running towards them. She grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him away from the cliff, then grabbed his shoulders. Her fingers dug into the thin fabric of his shirt, and Link noticed that tears had formed in her chocolate brown eyes( _What is chocolate?_ ). "I don't know you and I don't know where you came from, but I promise things are gonna get better, okay? But they can't if you don't let them, so please--"

Finally gathering his wits enough to speak, Link cut her off. "What are you talking about?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but another shout from where she had come from caught her attention first. "Acadia! For the love of--get off of him!" A lanky boy with long, dark hair ran into the fray, panting like he'd been running for days on end. He grabbed the girl, who Link assumed to be Acadia, and pulled her away from him. "I know you're worried, but you can't just _do_ that!"

"Heh." Acadia rubbed the back of her neck and cast a sheepish look to Link and Zelda. "He's right, sorry. I just...I thought you were going to jump, and I panicked."

Link's eyes widened and Zelda gasped. "Oh," was all he could think to say.

"Nono, he wouldn't do something like that. I think," Zelda offered a little more coherently. Link shook his head. "Right. Anyways, I'm Zelda, and he's Link. And, well, we're not really sure where we came from either."

Acadia tilted her head to the side curiously. "What do you mea--" The boy jabbed an elbow into her side. "Ah! Right! I'm Acadia, and this is Emil." Emil waved.

"Sorry about that, Acadia tends to act first and think about the consequences later." He paused for a second. "Though she does have a point, but that can wait. Neither of you look like you have much in the way of supplies, so we can take you to our village and get you set up if you'd like," he offered. 

The two amnesiacs shared a look, then Link nodded. "We can explain on the way--what we know, at least." And so the small group made their way to the forest village, asking and answering questions all the way there.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure sat in the shadow of a cave, next to a burnt-out campfire that nobody who had been born on the plateau had made. The bearded man smiled to himself, a smile full of memories and hope. "Ohohoho, awake at last, I see..." he muttered to no one. He turned his gaze to the castle looming in the distance, the top barely visible over the trees. "You've quite the task ahead of you, hmm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you canon was dead, didn't I? In all seriousness, the village will be explained later. For now, let's just say that I've always been annoyed that probably the safest place in Hyrule at this point is the one place where there isn't so much as a stable.
> 
> After each chapter, I'm going to try to do a Fun Fact/Lore Fact thing, so Fun Fact! Acadia and Emil were originally going to be part of a fic where Acadia just traveled Hyrule, but I ended up scrapping that idea. She started to turn into a self-insert, but I didn't notice for a while and I felt like I'd be mocked for publishing something like that. I still wanted to try and work in a different direction with her, though, and figured she'd fit in well here. Emil too, but(spoiler alert) he's gonna lose relevancy pretty quickly.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you so much for reading! The comments on the last chapter were really nice and I'm glad you guys are interested and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> So! Thank you for reading! Questions, comments, concerns or critiques? Let me know and I'll try and answer them for you! Feedback keeps me going!
> 
> Have an excellent day, and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
